Timmy's Deep Thoughts
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After Sparky finds Timmy's personal journal, Timmy starts to reminiscence about Tootie and Trixie respectively, and what he thinks of both of them.


DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own The Fairly OddParents, which belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman!

I realize I skipped two more Nicktoons, but I wanted to get this Nicktoon one-shot out of the way before doing anything else! Anyway, here it is, in its' full glory! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a great day in the life of Timmy Turner. He was relaxing as he was reading his favorite Crimson Chin comic book. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were back in Fairy World to get a check-up at the doctors, his parents were outside watering the plants (though his dad was aiming to flood the Dinklebergs' lawn), and best of all, there was nothing suspicious going on. He felt like he was about to enjoy his day...

"Hey Timmy..."

Timmy groaned a bit, but smiled as he looked up to see his new addition to his growing family, a yellow dog with a wand for a tail. "Yes, Sparky?"

"I found this weird bone-like structure and I was wondering what you want me to do with it..." Sparky said as he pulled out what seemed to be a huge tyrannosaurus rex bone model, the type people see in museums.

Timmy looked up at it shock, but shook his head. "Just put it in the closet, where I keep all of my wishes that I'm bored with..."

"Okay, Timmy!" Sparky smiled as he ran off with the model and jammed it in the closet. "Hey, Timmy, what do you want to do today?"

"I think just relaxing in my bed, reading my comic books is just fine with me, Sparky." Timmy sighed. "Sorry, but after what happened in our last adventure, I had to go to a hospital... and I'm just lucky I had Cosmo and Wanda with me!"

"Hey, come on, Timmy. Just because I took the last parachute to test it out doesn't mean I was a jerk, I was going to give it to you if it worked!" Sparky argued.

"You didn't NEED the parachute, Sparky. You said so yourself, fairy dogs can't die!" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for looking out for your own safety!" Sparky crossed his arms.

"Aw, come on, Sparky. It's nothing personal..." Timmy sighed.

Sparky sighed. "I completely understand. You like having fun with me, but you need your breaks every now and again, you want to think about your comic books, the girl you don't like is stalking you, the girl you DO like often ignores you..."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about Tootie and Trixie respectively?"

"I looked into your personal journal." Sparky said as he pulled out a grey journal as he opened it. "It's a pretty good read, actually. I read it at night when you're asleep!"

Timmy frowned as he swiped the journal from Sparky's hands. "Give me that! Look, Sparky, I really do want to play with you right now, but I just need some time to myself... tell you what, when I'm done, I'll play, okay?"

Sparky paused. "Okay, that sounds fair..."

As Sparky left Timmy's room, Timmy decided to resume reading his comic book... but soon, he got bored by it as he looked into his personal journal. Curious, he decided to open his journal and start reading it. It felt like he was reading his own personal memories for the first time in his life... the day he got his godparents (of course, he would omit the magic and godparents part in case his parents were to grab a hold of the book) and all the days he had with his friends...

Timmy paused as he looked up in the sky. He wondered how Trixie would spend her days... he knew about her secret life, wanting to be a tomboy, albeit by accident, but regardless, he knew about it. He just wished she'd stop hiding that side of her, and let it all flow out of her own life... let her take control of it...

Then, Timmy thought about Tootie. Oh, Tootie wasn't really that bad... just a little blinded by love for her. Sure, she had quite an unorthodox way of showing it, but she truly did mean well. Timmy didn't really like Tootie in that way, but he knew that she and him should at least be on good terms...

If only he could wish to see how Trixie and Tootie would feel... but then again, it was probably part of Da Rules of Godparents that no Godchild can look into the emotions of anyone else for mischievous or malicious reasons...

Oh well, he'll probably never have the chance as he was about to get out of his bed...

When he suddenly realized his bed was floating outside. He yelped as he frowned. "SPARKY!"

Sparky then appeared from under the bed as he smiled, "Yes, Timmy?"

"Did you make the bed float because you were bored?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, I did." Sparky said.

Timmy paused. "Think you can put in a wheel?"

Sparky wagged his tail as it glowed and poofed up a wheel and brakes. Timmy smiled. "Cool!"

Timmy then started to get comfortable as Sparky put on some goggles. Timmy then asked Sparky, "Hey, Sparky, think you can make the bed into a space car... and... maybe..."

Timmy then whispered into Sparky's ear as Sparky grinned. "Sure thing, Timmy!"

Sparky's tail glowed as Timmy's bed turned into a space car... with a little license plate that said, "TIMTRIX4EVR", and a little picture of Trixie Tang kissing Timmy Turner on the side.

"This is going to be fun!" Timmy said. "Okay, Sparky, let's go explore for a bit!"

"Aye aye, Captain Timmy!" Sparky saluted as the car started to float up to the sky.

Timmy and Sparky were going to have some fun for quite a little while

* * *

And that's the end of this Nicktoons one-shot! How was it? Next one will be coming pretty soon, don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
